talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Freight Cars
"George and Bert, they think they are so bright! They try their very hardest but they never get it right!" "Shut the f**k up you stupid freight cars!" "Now come on! We've got no time to lose!" ''- Freight cars, Bert, and George '''Troublesome Freight Cars '''is the ninth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. It aired on July 31, 2016. Plot Mr. Williams assigns George and Bert to take a freight train to Highland Valley. As George and Bert arrive at Northills to pick up the train, the freight cars teased them, making them angry. They soon shunted the cars in place and left Northills. Just after they started leaving, a PRR boxcar told the other freight cars to push George and Bert. Then George and Bert started to lose control and went faster and faster. Later at Tidewater, the freight cars were still pushing George and Bert. Suddenly, George saw a bus stuck at a grade crossing. Due to the force of the freight cars, George and Bert were unable to stop and smashed the bus into pieces. George was very upset about this. Later, the freight cars, still, were pushing George and Bert, but even more faster. They passed many freight trains along the way. At Highland Valley, Tannen was having mechanical problems due to his engine overheating and was unable to get his train going again. Neville and Paxton arrive and help Tannen, but George and Bert were heading for trouble. George crashes into Neville and caused a huge wreck, causing Tannen to rage! Later, everyone was put back on the rails. But when George woke up, he not only saw Steve, but also saw Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams furiously yells at George. Paxton and Tannen tried to stick up for George, but Mr. Williams tuned them down. He also told George that he and Bert would stay in Highland Valley for the next few months as their punishment. Characters * George * Bert * Mr. Williams * Tannen * Neville * Paxton * Steve ''(does not speak) * Jared (cameo) * Brendan (cameo) * Flippy (possible cameo) * Nicholas (mentioned) Locations * Blue Sky * River Bridge * Northills * Cajon Pass * Tidewater * Highland Valley Trivia * This episodes remarks the first of a few things: ** The first appearances of Tannen, Neville, Paxton, Brendan, and Jared. ** The first episode since George Takes A Dive where Steve doesn't speak. * The last episode to be filmed entirely on the iPad. * This episode marks the only time rolling stock can talk. * This episode is based on the Rails of Highland Valley short, "Troublesome Cars". Goofs * The trailers on the BNSF flatcars change throughout the video. * There is BNSF equipment on George and Bert's freight train even though ATSF and BN didn't merge until 1996. * Some voices were cut. * In several shots, George and Bert are going slower than they really supposed to be going. * Noisy Mountainwagon is not credited as director. * At least half of the locomotives in this episode are missing their running numbers. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Season 2 episodes